Naruto the Minion
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: Naruto & Sakura are partial incarnations of Heroes, & Sasuke is a reincarnation of an Overlord trying to make new Minions. The problem, like in Shippuden they wanted their friend back, Sasuke the new Overlord won't allow to happen again even if he's 10.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the....Minion!?

I don't own Naruto or Overlord!? So stop calling already!!

**Prologue:Descendant of the Overlord**

"Oh dear." Gnarl murmured to himself. "I told the master he couldn't just act like a ten tailed demon beast was a pet on a leash, there is evil and then there is just plain obliteration on a stupid scale."

"Oh well evil finds away doesn't it little mistress!" Gnarl chuckled to as he tickled the child in his arms. "Unfortunately we have to hide you away now and make you look...ordinary blech! But who knows maybe a ancestor shall show themselves worthy of inheriting evil's mantle!"

**Many decades later:**

"Another Overlord gone, and just as he was on his way to make a new tribe of minions too!" Gnarl sighed tiredly as he examined a face nearly identical to one that many decades later would be a very infamous traitor. "Now that is ruined no thanks to this blundering blonde fool! Why, oh why did the master have to make such a "loyal" childhood friend so determined to save him from himself! Couldn't he have just got a bloodthirsty wolf like anybody else!?"

Gnarl looked at his master's "childhood friend" with the bright blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and earnest expression he looked the part of a great "hero". Naturally it made his skin crawl.

"What was that!?" Gnarl spoke only to see a hideous thing crawl out of the new minion hive the blonde one landed on chest first, worse it looked like the deluded "Hero" the only difference was the beady eyes and minion like teeth. "Kill that abomination you fools!"

It was a symphony of destruction as the minion hive was shattered and its pieces were thrown into the ocean along with the pieces of the mound that pink haired sorceress trollop had had died on.

"I am only thankful that the master has many "family" members, hopefully we will find a new master among them." Gnarl spoke wistfully.

**Chapter 1: The Bastardlord!?**

"Master!" Gnarl spoke urgently to his new yet reborn lord.

"Hn." Grunted the onyx eyed 10 year old as some of the girls cheered his name, it made him sick just thinking about these traitors to his clan, the only reason he hasn't culled them is a. he wasn't strong enough yet, b. his new sanctuary wasn't complete, and c. the only tribes of minions he had were the reds with only a couple of browns. This was troubling since the reds while they could use fire they were useless at constructing, keeping a low profile in a ninja village, or unfortunately fighting in a straight up taijutsu fight and since he only had their minion hive and no other, until he found the browns most of the grunt work was up to him and since a lot of the tower objects were lost or stolen by attacking ninja or scattered with the tribes by rampaging bijuu he was at an impasse.

"Sasuke we love you!" Screamed the mob of idiot girls, flustered with just a look from him, really quite pathetic even worse with the knowledge his old/new servant Gnarl provided him about the true fate of his clan, funny how stumbling across his old sword in a dusty corner of the armory could jump start his past memories. The fact it was aided by the fragment of his sword hidden in the sword to draw him just in case their was any truth to the legends of reincarnation, which fortunately for him was factual even if his memories are clear yet...dusty because of the reincarnation, like someone writing over your words but with patience and the right stimuli it becomes clear again.

"Master look at that hideously cheerful boy with blonde hair!" Gnarl insisted urgently in tones of considerable distress.

When his eyes slid to the boy/orphan he found himself stunned as memories flashed through his mind of a lifetime ago.

_"Damnit Susanoo! Stop this!" Shouted the blonde haired young man blocking his broad bladed katana his bizarre twin scythe bladed hatchets by allowing the scythe blades under the hatchet heads to catch his blade preventing him from really using his sword effectively. "What is with this mad quest of yours! Trying to destroy civilization just because your family tried it before you in a long line of Overlords, are you really that traditional and simple!?"_

_"What did you call me you brainless buffoon!!" Susanoo screamed at his onetime friend who despite his best attempts was moving in that chaotic swirling style casually fending him off while slaughtering **his **minions like it was a walk in the park! Couldn't Murasame just act like other brain dead Samurai/knights like he read about in family scrolls! He was making a fool out of him despite the fact that he was a goof ball that was denser than mythril!! "How dare you call me that you simpleton!!"_

_"Well crap.." Murasame spoke up as they clashed only for the trap Susanoo had set for him and Kagome backfire and spring on all of them, the last thing Susanoo heard was that damn one eyed red's embarrassed "oopsie!" In fact the last few things he saw was that a. they were falling towards his experimental new minion hive to make either a minion that could fly, move within or the earth, or just be able to move within the shadows._

_Sometimes he cursed having the Sharingan like all the Uchiha have, cause it makes a disgraceful death like this unforgettable, especially knowing he was going to hit a sharp boulder while the mortally injured Kagome would hit the blank minion hive, sadly the force of his final sword swing catapulted his foolish enemy onto the very top of the hive insuring that at least some of the minions would have that fools characteristics.. A miserable death indeed.._

"Grrr." Sasuke silently growled suddenly sure why he had such a load of irritation whenever he saw his pink haired fangirl, she was his ex-wife who was a monk/sorceress! Who was so happy when his minions killed her since it insured that the pink haired spawn growing in her belly never saw the light of day! Unfortunately he realized he needed to kill the blonde fool before any memories could possibly wake in his empty skull,preferably without compromising his position and bringing suspicion down on himself.

"Did you know that the "boy" is the container to the nine tailed piece of the ten tailed hellbeast your ancestor summoned master?" Gnarl asked in a smooth tone. "Imagine what kind of power all that evil nether energy could give, like for instance using the knife that summoned the damnable things full form to bind the piece into your old sword, thereby sending it back to hell but keeping all its power for yourself!"

"Hmm." Sasuke thought to himself in a certain diabolic way, already planning to use the very seal that his ancestor had made to try to control the Ten Tails to make the blonde fools life and death painful and most of all make him look like a "hero" to these fools while gaining the foxes power for himself. _Evil finds away indeed.._

_**5 days later Council Meeting,**_

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka shouted as he burst into the closed session with a orange jacket clutched in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this!" Danzo stated in a foul mood after the recent events, now more so over this presumptious Chunin teacher. "Why have you interrupted this meeting!"

" apologizes but I believe you need to see this!" Iruka stated as he laid Naruto's torn jacket on the table with the inside facing up, showing an scorch marks that actually highlighted a very elaborate seal design applied to the material. "When I was wandering the area where Naruto was killed after going out of control I found this piece of his jacket stuck on some rocks in the river, when I examined it I found this seal on it! At which point I remembered that Naruto suddenly took ill at the training ground after putting on his jacket once we were finished with the swimming lessons review that day, 15 minutes later he went berserk after passing out!"

"I see," The Hokage spoke in a troubled tone. "this is troubling news indeed, for if your right that would mean that someone tried to make it look like his tenant took him over so that he would be killed."

"Why?" One of the civilian council members asked incredulously, what would one gain by making it go on a rampage, cause that would turn them from a possible hero to a person that many civilians and ninja alike would gladly torture and kill for endangering everyones life.

"Fool," Danzo stated in disgust. "many see jinchuriki as weapons and like it or not the "boy" was technically a last resort weapon in the worst case scenario, there are many villages who if they learned what he was would either kidnap him or just plain kill him to prevent us from using him. Also if it was another village they were probably hoping that he would slay a lot of our forces before we could take him down, and should he have succeeded at destroying us they would have just deactivated the seal and captured him!"

"This is terrible!" One of the council members shouted, the relief he had been feeling gone quicker than it had come, replaced with dread. "It would mean we have a spy that could strike at any time!"

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted while slamming his fist upon the table. "This information will not leave this room except to select ninja of both high rank and trustworthiness! Am I understood!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" They chorused knowing that the situation called for them to decisively check all there forces to clear them one by one until the traitor is found.

**15 days later,**

"Are we sure it was Haruno?" Genma asked. "She just doesn't seem the type to be able to pull this off?"

"You've seen her test score!" Mizuki spoke not unkindly. "She is smart enough to pull it off with enough research."

"That is true, but why would Iruka be involved?" The Hokage asked with a grimace on his face. "It just doesn't seem in character.."

"Lord Hokage!" Kotetsu stated as he barged in covered in soot and burn wounds. "I spotted those red things again! They were doing something in the training ground near the river, it looked like they were dumping a body that looked like Iruka!"

"Oh no not this delusion of yours again!" Mizuki stated with disgust. " Maybe we should start asking if your one of the ones behind this whole situation?"

"Oh my god! I found one of those red things!" The voice of Anko shouted as she burst in with... a badly drawn picture of a little red thing that resembled an elf painted on a wooden sign.

"Very funny Anko!" Kotetsu muttered in disgust.

"I thought so ha ha haaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Anko through back her head as she laughed only to scream and throw kunai at the ceiling above as she jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mizuki stated as he stood from his chair.

"Their were beady little eyes looking at me from eyeholes in the ceiliaaaaaaahhhh!" Anko shouted as the ceiling above her broke open and something small fell on her.

"Ooohh boobies!" The small red creature with a bald head and flaring ears stated as it stared at Anko's breast very obviously copping a feel while giving Mizuki a smug look, just before Anko socked it on the chin sending it flying into Mizuki who screamed as it burned him alive with fire from its hands and Anko's fishnet top covering it's face like a shroud.

"Die!!" Anko shouted as she flung multiple kunai into the little red devils who tried to roast the Hokage and his advisors along with Danzo, unfortunately all were skilled ninja despite their age and not only had they shunshined out of the way but they very quickly started slaughtering the things, even quicker with the aid of the Anbu, Chunin, and Jounin responding to the screams.

**5 minutes later:**

"Apparently Kotetsu wasn't halucinateing." Danzo stated as he brought a cane down upon one of the surviving things skulls driving it through its cranium. "Also **very** apparently **both **Iruka and Haruno were framed by whoever controls these **things** to throw us off his or her trail, not to mention the sheer amount of stuff that was hidden up there."

His meaning was obvious just by the old notices strewn over the ground, yellowed reports that had to have been up there a while and most of all the tunnel now visible burnt into the wall up there.

"I want that tunnel searched and all of this stuff went through, we must know how long these things have been spying on us!" The Hokage stated at his most authoritive.

Meanwhile Anko was having the slight burns on her chest treated and glared at any staring at her bare breasts, obviously pissed as hell.

**Underground cavern miles away, same time.**

It wasn't exactly a strange sight so much but then seeing two hive like things surrounded by pink haired minion sized things with pink wings and little sharp toothed yellow haired things with pale skin was a new one on most. The body of a pink haired waterlogged girl being extracted from the reddish hive and dumped in the river flowing through as a new pixie like minion with light red skin and a mark on her head that meant rage opened its red eyes and roared out.

"Sasuke!!" The things cheered in unison even as the orange wearing yellow haired boy was being similarly dumped from the second hive into the river where his corpse ran into the girls and what was once his beloved teacher, to float away probably never to be seen again. Both girl and boy were covered with pieces of the hive they were extracted from and now so was the teacher, none would not the faint pulse the pieces let out as if a heartbeat.

**Meanwhile in the Konoha,**

"Why does it feel like someone just walked over my grave?!" Sasuke growled at Gnarl, knowing from Mortis that his minions spying on the council and the Hokage were dead.

"Oh dear, the last time that happened was when your ex-wife was having "erotic" thoughts about you." Gnarl mused. "Of course that also happened when Murasame got one of those half baked plots in his little mind, it seems we should step up our efforts to make a chamber for the Tower Heart!"

**A day later somewhere in the land of Wave**

Resting in a cove near a certain house was what looked like a Minion hive largely orange with a strange red spiral running along the top, it was surrounded by tan minion like creatures with bright impish blue eyes.

Under the water carried into a underwater cave was a red hive with black at the base of it, guided by strange minions with human like skin, small horns, and strange tentacle like pink hair.

Finally near a small boy who is the grandson of the local bridge builder lays a green hive like structure with a strange crystal at its top surrounded by horned little minions with goldish skin and hooved feet.

**Author's note: **Here is my token Naruto/Overlord crossover. Yes that's right Naruto and Sakura's previous incarnations were hardcore friends of Sasuke's previous self, meaning they basically used the dead bodies of Naruto and Sakura to complete themselves since the experimental Minion hive only absorbed part of their essence, the rest was reincarnated into Naruto and Sakura. I hope you like this, the next chapters I will of course try to add more of the Overlord sense of humor.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Minion

I don't own Naruto, any fantasy game, Overlord, or any thing else from popular culture so stop asking. Yes this does include Gremlins.

**Chapter 2: The Satyr, Gremlin, and Nymph?**

"Hmmm, what's this?" Mumbled the gold skinned minion like creature with horns and cloven hooves, what it was was a strange boy crying, his human like appearance like a thin shroud over the boy's strange dark blue skin and golden glowing eyes. "Maybe...the Master? Must tell the sensei!"

It immediately stalked off to the lair they had constructed with the help of the others before they wondered off shouting "Pranks!" They knew it would take a Master to gather the scattered ones and their hive, no one else would have the patience, as it is they have to room with the flighty ones!

"Who there!?" Stated the identical voices of at least 40 tan minions with blonde needles on their head standing up showing their alertness. "What Crag doing here? You supposed to read signs!?"

"Must see sensei!? Found a Master!?" Crag hissed out impatiently.

"Go, go!" The blonde minion's chanted in unison as they returned to their posts. "Hurry, hurry!!"

With a hollow sounding knock on a rock the ground of the hillside opened to reveal a tunnel through the loose soil that he entered immediately. Traveling he came to a hollowed cavern that revealed many of the same "beings" building and destroying structures under the direction of another with goggles and dark orange coveralls with a orange and blue flak vest that chunin's usually wear and a tool belt around his waist in a similar way as his kunai holder when he was learning to be a ninja. Funnily enough in his hands was an old book with the title "How to be a Minion Master for Incompetents!" which said a lot about his hopes of wanting to be one despite Sensei already being the leader.

"Stop over reaching Naruto!?" Crag hissed as he rushed by to see Sensei.

"Sensei! Found a Master!" Crag hissed to Sensei, or Iru as they called him.

"Excellent.." Iru hissed over his joined together hands, Crag stamping down the shiver of unease going through him every time this happened, wondering if the large arched back horns on some of them meant something even as he looked at Inu with the reddish cast to his Gold skin and chiding himself for it since it was mostly his kind who left and the others who stayed, even if they only had one half of their original hive the rest spirited off by his kin. "Let us Evaluate him.."

**2 days of watching later...**

"He will do until..." Iru hissed in disgust at the boy even as his mother called out.

"Inari!" Tsume called to her son, wondering where he was.

"Coming Mother!" Shouted the boy with his little rope knotted around his head like her new husband Kaiza, still she wondered when he would start looking like his birth father and if Kaiza could accept him.

**Meanwhile in Konoha..**

"Why did I help this boy's family gain Overlordship anyway?" Gnarl murmured to himself as he found himself missing the old Overlord family, as intractable as they were.

"Gnarl!!" Sasuke hissed in a familiar threatening tone, Sharingan eyes blazing, around him were the new arrivals of those..steel colored abominations with yellow spikes covering their heads and hard bone like plates covering their vulnerable torso's and even arms, these..things were the actual spiritual reincarnation of his "best friend"...blech! "Why are you still looking for those useless Browns you sent out!?"

"Well master, they are loyal if stupid and.." Gnarl began a logical argument/lecture already on his lips before Sasuke interrupted.

"And largely useless compared to these new minions, don't forget that your "browns" took anything they considered theirs including the recently found Brown Hive," Sasuke growled smugly. "pity I didn't smash it when I found it, then this wouldn't have happened.."

"If I may say Master, I myself am a brown and extremely loyal if I do say so mysel-" Gnarl began indignantly.

"You also deposed the old line of Overlord's and replaced them with tractable fools until you just made them figure heads," Sasuke interrupted his most "loyal" Minion master. "if I recall history right not only did your failure at Overlordship cause the near extinction of your people but the actual extinction of many mythical creatures, and if my ancestor hadn't intervened you would have died from that chest wound those "heroes" gave you!"

"Yes...I recall." Gnarl bit out, recalling not only the wound but his own arrogance and the loss of trust between himself and most of the minions which he has been working so hard to fix, well whenever his "Master's" seen fit to return that part of his memories.

"Be assured of one thing Gnarl, of the minions that came with my old life the only ones still valuable to me are the red's and the green's!" Sasuke snarled out in disgust. "Now get out of my sight.."

"Damn you.." Gnarl snarled before the glyph on his head activated restraining his memories even if he was aware of them in an abstract way, in fact over time he had managed to create wiggle room to where it was more like he was compelled to act as if he didn't have the memories.

"Master, Kenpachi has sent a message.." One of the pink haired pixieish things stated as it brought in a scroll that was obviously made of human skin.

"Kenpachi?" Sasuke stated. "I wonder what my old swordmaster could want? Especially since he died facing Murasame after his little jaunt with evil energy?"

"What does it say master Sasuke?" Stated Kagome, his ex-wife and the only one of those pixieish freaks with the symbol for rage on her forehead, she was incredibly skilled and like her others she was useful but still at night he curled into a fetal ball and cried when he was alone.

"Ha ha ha ha hah, so one of the old family survived huh?" Sasuke chuckled to himself in a pleased fashion. "Well then I believe I should meet this...successor don't you?"

"Yes Sasuke!?" Stated Kagome in a tone that caused a shiver of disgust and horror to run through Sasuke's spine, with this feeling he knew he would be curling up with his favorite comforting device cough-teddy bear-cough.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Sasuke laughed in a vaguely villainous manner.

_Interesting.. _Gnarl thought to himself. _A possible Master of the old line. Maybe I have a chance to make up for my foolish actions when I seized power so long ago, most of the minions were wiped out and took centuries to rebuild to what they once were, oh yes the mythical creatures died to but who really cares about that?_

_**Land of Waves, Weeks later..**_

"Traitors!!" The tan minions with blonde spikes hissed at the reddish gold minions shaped like devils even as the house behind them burned, the remains of an old man burning merrily in the night his body impaled on the door of the house, a younger woman laid curled into a slightly burned heap with her clothes torn from her body and her hand reaching desperately towards her burning house.

"Inari...Kaiza...." The woman whispered brokenly even as the last breath left her lips, she died from a mixture of the burns and the toxins from the Red and Green minions that enjoyed her at their masters grace.

"Ha ha ha hah! So much for the old line,eh Murasame?" Sasuke sneered as he gazed at his handy work, body enshrouded by his white and black armor with a crimson mantle as a mockery of the original Overlord descendants.

"Disgusting little abominations, reminds me of demonic sheep..bleh.." Gnarl shivered in disgust only to choke as a crushing force constricted his air supply.

"Well Gnarl I believe this is where we part ways.." Sasuke chuckled at his own joke as he buried his sword into Gnarl's side as he lifted him up. "For I don't need two Minion Masters for then no work would get done.."

"Urk...you are a impudent and ineffective bastard I must say.." Gnarl wheezed out. "I never...should have taken the...reigns from the old line...they were effective tools of evil with none of your families...incompetence.."

"You little worm!!" Sasuke snarled as he released a powerful lightning attack that sent Gnarl flying into the woods like a discarded sack.

"Do you wish me to find and defile his corpse my old student?" Spoke Iru with a malevolent hiss and a dark eager look in his eye.

"No need to waste your time on him Kenpachi," Sasuke chuckled with a contemptous chuckle. "he has no minions to care for him because his over reaching caused such persecution for them that they were nearly all destroyed multiple times, not only that but with such a severe wound he will die very soon."

"Crag did good didn't he Sensei?!" Crag eagerly whimpered like a pathetic dog, one of the main reason his kind left him behind.

"Of course you did Crag.." Iru or Kenpachi as he was once called patted the hapless minion on the head before not only ripping his eye out but grabbing him by the horns and tossing him into a crowd of the reddish gold minions who tore him apart. " Simpering fool would have died soon anyways.."

"Very true," Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face. "at least he'll provide the troops nourishment while the old fool would have given them a rebellious spirit.."

"Indeed.." Kenpachi growled out.

**Unknown place, Unknown time..**

"Ah this place looks like the Netherworld of long past," Gnarl mused to himself as he felt the blood run from his body. "what evilier days they were with such evil deeds, this is where it all started to go wrong as well. I wonder what it was that made me decide to overthrow my Master despite the greatly evil deeds he committed?"

"Ha ha ha hah, ah Gnarl you still haven't figured it out have you?" Chuckled a ghostly malevolent voice.

"You are...the old master? How are you here?!" Gnarl stated in disbelief. "You died centuries ago!"

"Ha ha ha hah, you really underestimated me my old traitorous servant!" The old Overlord laughed sinisterly. "My truly loyal minion the Jester allowed me to take his body very similarly to how the son of that fool I stranded in hell could possess minions with the right artifact!"

"What? But I had that one..." Gnarl stated in a impressed shock, but still shock and some disbelief.

"Executed is what I believe you were about to sa- Aaaaarrrgggghhhhh!!" The old Overlord screamed as Gnarl passed from this life, he was impressed to see those other abominations with blonde quill like spikes on their heads eating the spirit of the old Overlord.

"That really must sting.." Gnarl mused to himself as his spirit watched the proceedings.

"Fools you cannot destroy me!!" The old Overlord shouted as his black mist form rushed into one of them wearing goggles and a miniature orange outfit, the little minion standing next to a blue boy with the same glowing yellow eyes as the son of his favorite Overlord, the realization that it was the last of the old line hit him as he saw the boy flicker between the son of that Bridge Builders daughter that the other one had killed for Gato.

"No!" Gnarl shouted as he moved his ghostly self to stand between the possessed minion and his old master.

"Too late foo-urk.." The possessed minion stated in the old Overlord's tone before it proceeded to clutch it's stomach. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Before anybody could react the goggled minion let loose a torrent of gas.

"Blistering Hellfire! My Nose is burning! And not in a pleasant way!!" Gnarl screamed at the hideous stench complete with black gas, completely oblivious to his suddenly corporeal state. "Somebody plug that damn hole before he sends us all to the Netherworld!!"

"He he heh, sorry!" The goggled minion stated as it scratched its head only to stare at something excitedly. "This is mine!"

Gnarl stared at the foolish thing as it pranced around with an old orange hardhat which it placed on its head, immediately the other things saluted it, he couldn't help raising his hand to cover his face at the idiocy.

"I truly am sorry about this master.." Gnarl spoke in a resigned tone to the young Overlord to his right. "I will do my absolute best to correct this rampant idiocy, besides I was bored playing nursemaid to that arrogant fool, oh well at least I now know why I was so inspired to betray your ancestor. You don't have to worry about me making that mistake again, I'd rather be the advisor and right hand minion than the person the howling masses wish to rend limb from limb when they eventually rise up like they always do.."

Inari just stared at this new very old minion and just figured what the hell, probably better to have a minion that actually understands combat rather than the ones before him who worked as part of his grandfather's workforce. "Alright, I could definitely use someone who can organize them."

"But what about me master?" The tan minion with the hardhat asked in a quavering tone. "I was appointed Overseer, me has been keeping them in line.."

"Are you questioning your Overlord?" Gnarl asked in a manner that foreshadowed unpleasantness.

"No, but me is supposed to make sure they work and tell them where and when to work.." The hardhatted minion that was the remaining personality of Naruto.

"You fool!?" Gnarl shouted in disgust. "That is the job of the Minion Master who conveys the orders from the Overlord on high, not a mentally challenged fool like you!"

"But master, I was appointed and you agreed!" Naruto the minion tried to remind Inari only to get hit by Gnarl's staff as Inari looked on dispassionately, his sullen anger with what happened to his family burned into his mind, and most of all the overall uselessness of these minions he currently commanded. They may have been useful during the fishing and building things, but for his revenge they were nearly useless in a fight.

"Get out of the master's sight you useless waste of space!" Gnarl snarled before whirling to look at the group of them just staring at him unblinkingly. "What are you fools just standing around for, their is evil that needs doing!?"

With this statement Master, Minions, and Gnarl all left the Minion Naruto all by himself with his less restrained brothers acting on slight impulses of self hatred to kick him in the ribs a few times before wandering off.

"I...I'll find...someplace I am wanted.." Naruto stated with sentience burning brighter than before in his eyes, as he walked away he left behind an area with some of his blood and his minion brother's yellow spikes that acted as hair, sadly over time they would gradually de-evolve into a kind of tan minion that would quickly be absorbed into the Brown hive.

**2 Years later, The Cavern, Lair of the New Overlord.. **

"Oh dear, that he actually calls his new empire Ameratsu.." Gnarl sighed as he watched his new master working to be ready to fight the Usurper that killed his family, it would take many more years undoubtedly until he was moderately ready to begin. Unfortunately while Sasuke was now 12 and Konoha was destroyed 2 years ago, his master was only a well developed 10, to begin the conquest he needed 5-7 more years of training. "That boy loves that name way to much to be healthy.."

Gnarl decided to go check on the Minions, it warmed the cockles of his heart to see that not only did the Tan Minions turn into more regular looking minions, but that they actually bolstered the returned Brown minions. In fact one unit of life force can now spawn 2 browns and the next unit of life force will actually spawn 3 of the smaller Tan minions, due to a strange linked mind phenomenon the size of the horde his master uses when made of these newest minions makes it like the multiple minions can be controlled as easily as the usual 1 minion. He was really glad to have finally made up with the other 2 minion tribes, now if only those human colored female minions with 'shudder' pink tentacles would just stop annoying them and join with the Blue Minions instead of tossing them around and tempting them with their 'ahem' charms.

Gnarl shook himself off and glared at the giggling human hued thing that dared splash him, he did smile when two of the blues caught her with a net and brought her out of the water, maybe they could finally convert some of these impertinent females. More of them appeared and to his delight they seemed distressed over her predicament, at this point he noticed not only the arrival of his master but the more elaborate markings on her body that reminded him of the ones on the goggled fool they had banished, with a flash of inspiration he realized that just like how after the goggled one was defeated in front of the others maybe they would join on the threat of harm towards the captured one. Besides even if they just killed her and the others reacted badly at least all they would have to do is commit nearly complete genocide to bring them in line, in his humble opinion it was a win win situation.

"Well then, you ladies can either join us or she dies.." Gnarl stated quite calmly causing looks of horror at the clubs being leveled at their apparent leader, the said leader shook her head while trying to put up a brave front, but even as he watched the marks on her skin faded as the others dejectedly left the water and even as he watched their skin started taking on a bluish tinge and the tentacles started to resemble horns as they seemed to stiffen more. "Hmm, she seems to have wasted away somewhat, so maybe she is the main persona of the original while the rest are split from her being. Heh heh heh, how amusing that once you find the way to separate them from their children they become so pathetic, throw her back in the pool, her sudden loss of her more Minion like characteristics disgust me."

Just as Gnarl said she did indeed look less like a minion with her "children" abandoning her, the only things she retained were slightly less noticeable gills, slightly pointed ears, and only slight webbing between her fingers and toes.

"Wait," Inari spoke up as he raised his hand in a hold motion. "You, find your old hive and destroy it along with the Blues and then you can let that thing go.."

"If you don't we will not only have you broken on our newly made rack, but she will be torn to pieces with the Blues constantly reviving her!" Gnarl cackled his threat at their look of reluctance.

**An hour later,**

With a splash they returned with the broken pieces of the hive and the females sporting not only a newer look but a more decisive attitude.

"My, my, my.." Gnarl murmured to himself as he looked at the female minions with black sigils on their dark blue skin and their tentacles turning a light blue and shortening into a very short semi malleable form (think Haruka from Sailor Moon) with a row of small curved horns lining the hairline. The looks they gave like the Tan Minions had given their old leader was of contempt and dare he say it, dismissive. "Why don't you lovely ladies get rid of the trash?"

Her screams were music to his ears as her "children" descended on her tearing and ripping before tossing her barely alive body into the pool where it sunk out of site, most likely to die..

**Half a day later, unknown cavern..**

"Na...ru....to." Sakura spoke to the short and burly being that in the dim light had dusty brown and craggy skin, her hand that had caressed his jaw fell down as she seemed to be consumed by some type of rock like coral cocoon in its arms.

"Sakura, they will pay.." Spoke the craggy voice of the being that had a vague resemblance to his old voice. He turned to the tusked green skinned being next to him, blue eye met blue eye and a decision was reached.

"Bruhja, call your bruhja and tellem weesa going to war!" The lithely muscled mohawked being stated as it stood up with a hunch that denoted age, the other one of his kind meanwhile stood up to its full nearly seven foot height and gave a cheeky salute the dim light flashing off the tusks on its lower jaw.

"Jah man we beya killen!" The being created from Naruto consuming a corpse of a troll stated with eagerness.

"Ah ha ha ha hah!" Laughed the short thing with spikes going down its spine from its head in a mohawk type arrangement, the bright red membranes between them, the sharp teeth, the long three fingers on each hand, and most of all the insane gleam in their yellow cat slit eyes gave a picture of insane menace. Not to mention the fact it took off down the hall laughing maniacally with lit bombs in each hand, the explosion followed by the hissing laughter of many, many beings gave anyone hearing it a degree of unease in the gut.

"Why do I bother.." Naruto stated as he walked out of the shadow and into the dim light fully as he carried Sakura's cocoon to an isolated cave that led to the sea from underwater, while his face contained enough to be recognized as what he once was, it was hard to tell since he was very muscular like a dwarf, built similar to a dwarf, but he wasn't a dwarf but a breed of what could be called a goblin...

**Authors notes: **Yes I did indeed include an interpretation of the Gremlins from the film, the trolls from Warcraft, and maybe some other mythological creature I don't know about. I hope I get reviews, but I have to tell you this story like Demon Prinny Zero won't be updated that fast, in fact it will be infrequently really..


End file.
